The mutant girl
by AnnieJames14
Summary: Sophia Jane, a telekinetic teenager who is afraid of being sent to a research physicality on Palm Island when she tells her step-mother Martha about her "Abilities."


I sit at my window seal, enjoying the sun as it reaches its peek, writing in my journal; "It was a normal Sunday afternoon, the sun high up at it's peeking. I, Sophia Jane am a mutant. I can levitate things and make objects move without lifting a finger. I'm the only one in my family that has "Abilities" I do believe I am the only one of my kind. I have yet to find someone like me. Sometimes I hope I am wrong about believing I am the only one, other times I am somewhat happy I am the only one of that the human race than can do these things. I hope someone will one day prove me wrong of my beliefs." I close my journal and take a deep breath, I go over to a mirror and look at myself.

"Today, you're going to tell them about your powers. You're going to show them what you can do, and hope they don't send you away to some research physicality on Palm Island." I tell myself, course, that last add on to my confidence speech lowered what I had built up these past two weeks. I reach for my pure silver heart locket that a friend gave to me and slip it around my neck.

"Sophia! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my step-mother Martha say from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I shout. I look back to the mirror and sigh heavily, "You can do this, Sophia. Just...break it down...slowly and easy." I nod, stand, and walk to my door. "Here it goes."

I go down the stairs nervously, watching my twin brothers fight over the T.V remote, Charlotte my older sister shoves me out of the way going down the stairs, I roll my eyes and continue going down the stairs, when I reach the living room I look around for my father, but I think he had to leave early for work. "What are you looking for?" Brandon asks. I shake my head and move on to the kitchen where my mother is making lunch. "Something on your mind, dear?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, have you seen my dad? I need to talk to you and him about something." I say nervously playing with my curly hair.

"He left this morning to catch a plane." Says Martha cutting a bell-pepper.

"Oh. And he didn't say goodbye?"

"He knew you had stayed up late last night, he didn't want to bother you," Martha looked up at me and set the knife down. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm always here." She says with a beaming smile.

"It's best if I talk to both of you about it," I said with a sigh. "When will he be back? Do you know?" I ask.

Martha just shook her head, William, the youngest of the twins walked up to me and whispered, "Were you going to tell them?" He asks.

William was the only one that knew about my "Ability", he came into my room one night while I was making a picture frame levitate. He almost ran out and told my parents but I begged him to keep it between me and him. I look up at him and nod. He frowned, "You can still tell Martha." He said. I sighed and looked at her.

"Martha," I said with a shaky breath. "Do you believe in people with special powers?" I ask.

Martha looked at me curiously, "Why do you ask?"

I swallowed hard and looked to a knife that's sitting next to her, I slowly make it levitate in front of me and Martha. She looked surprised, but not to surprised which confused. A smile slowly appeared on her face, which came as somewhat of a relief to me. I watched William look between Martha and I with a slight grin. Brandon was confused by the silence and walked into the kitchen next to Martha and his eyes instantly widened. Maria, my oldest sister who shoved me down the stairs stopped at the entrance of the kitchen listening to her IPod. Everyone seemed shocked besides, Martha, William, and myself. I slowly make the knife sit back down on the counter.

"What. Just. Happened?" Asked Brandon.

"Sophia is a freak, as usual." Maria says with a bitter laugh.

"Maria, your sister has a unique power." Martha says picking up a phone.

_Oh no, here it goes! Be ready to pack your things, Sophia. _I think to myself, not prepared for what's to come.

Martha goes into the other room to speak with a young male who's voice I can over hear as she's walking away into another room. I wait. Nervously looking at William. Not ready for whats to come later on, I just hope it's not related to men in white coats or black suits showing up at the door and asking for me.


End file.
